


Zzrrrrrrrrr: A Very Short Horror Story

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, That relationship is very much implied, horror i guess, it's not as dire as the major character death warning implies, scavenger hunt, the drabblest of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: #19 Scavenger Hunt:  Create a short Bond-related horror story out of the abbreviations of the elements of the Periodic Table. You may only use each letter from each abbreviation once (so you’d have roughly 225 letters to use). The more coherent the story, the better.





	Zzrrrrrrrrr: A Very Short Horror Story

His com is dead; the cave is dark.

He sees a flash, nothing more. A slimy glint of an arm.

Then he hears it: the drip-drop of unctuous puss.

“Bye, Mr. Bond…”

“Aaarrg!!”

“Xulluuba must eat…”

“Q-!”

…

“Was he tasty?”

“Zzrrrrrrrrr!”

**Author's Note:**

> 191 characters, letters used: 14 x A, 3 x B, 3 x C, 6 x D, 13 x E, 3 x F, 3 x G, 10 x H, 8 x I, 0 x J, 1 x K, 5 x L, 6 x M, 7 x N, 8 x O, 3 x P, 1 x Q, 18 x R, 14 x S, 11 x T, 8 x U, 1 x V, 1 x W, 1 x X, 3 x Y, 2 x Z


End file.
